The daily life of the insane Mirror Warriors
by KirbyWarrior655
Summary: Everyone in my main fan fiction (and my Q/A) live together. Find out how crazy their lives are while they do normal everyday things in this hopefully funny and random spin off! Rated T for language, violence, and some romance.
1. Chapter 1

The daily life of the insane Mirror Warriors

Summary- Everyone in my main fan fiction (and my Q/A) live together. Find out how crazy their lives are while they do normal everyday things in this hopefully funny and random spin off!

A/N- Basically this story this a follow up of Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors. That being said a lot of inside jokes and references will come straight from that story so you may want to read it before reading this (and if do got taken down, then... I might explain them some other time) Anyways as always I hope you guys enjoy this new story!

* * *

Chapter 1- A food shortage

**Lily's POV**

"Dededee you are going to pay for that!" I heard Jackson say as his loud voice woke me up. I looked at the clock, it was five o'clock in the morning. Jackson must have gotten into the shower to get ready for work like he normally does. I'm guessing Dededee replaced the water for some gross liquid as usual. But now I am getting very annoyed, it's five and I'm tired as hell, they better calm down or else I will make them regret waking me up.

**Richard's POV**

"I hope you liked it!" Dededee shouted with glee as he ran by me and Lily's bedroom, man do they scream loud. I can only hope they did not wake Lily up when I realized it was five in the morning. I was going to check but then I heard crying in the room next to us, they woke up Crystal. I looked to my right to see Lily was indeed awake, I quickly ran to the next room to both try and calm our baby down, and hide from Lily. The only thing worse than waking her up at five, is making our baby cry, for Lily that was a recipe for anger and disaster. Meaning it was definitely not the best idea to anger Lily anymore when she is already irritated and tired, especially if you do anything to Crystal. Jackson and Dededee are going to have a rough morning.

**Jackson's POV**

Dededee was going to pay, and that's all I know right now. It's bad enough that I out of all of us have a job to help keep this mansion for us, but Dededee should be grateful if anything, seeing as he doesn't do crap for us. But of course not, he decides it's more fun to replace the shower water with chocolate milk. Now not only am I running after him, soaking in milk and wearing nothing but a towel, but now I am going to have to explain to Henrietta what happened to her chocolate milk stash. I am not looking forward to that, I am going to bring as much pain to this so called king as I can before I have to get ready without my shower. My shower is what wakes me up, and not tiredly insane like I am now. I finally tackled Dededee and we rolled around the hallway. I was going to beat the crap out of him, until I realized two things that make the blood in my face go. Lily was standing in front of me, and I heard Crystal crying. I looked down at the king, we both traded expressions of pure horror when we saw how angry Lily was.

**Richard's POV**

Well like I thought Lily is now screaming at both Jackson and Dededee, with our luck she is most likely going to wake up everyone, which will only add to the chaos. It shouldn't be too bad, just as long as Nightmare doesn't wake up. I don't want to recount what he did to Dededee the last time he woke him up, I shudder just thinking about it. He could be scarier then Lily when she doesn't get enough sleep. "Ahhhhhhhhhh, it burns!" "Someone help us! She is beating me with my hammer!" "Shut up you deserve it Dededee, stop messing with Jackson so I don't have to wake up and beat you. You freaking idiot!" Never mind, if Lily is burning them she is just as scary as Nightmare was. I sighed, it was going to be a long morning.

*later on at 9am*

**Jen's POV**

"Well Lily was up at five in the morning that's for sure." Sage Dee said to me as we drank some tea at the dining room table, talking about what happened earlier on today. "Well Dededee was just at his usual idiotic pranks, nothing new really. I guess he will stop now, seeing as Lily beat the living hell out of him." "Hey guys, we have a problem." I heard Blade say as she walked into the dining room. "What's up?" I asked. "We ran out of food." "You mean all the food?" "Yup, we don't have anything, no food." "No eggs?" "Nope." "No ham?" "Nope." "No bacon, bread, sausage, steak?" "Nope, nope, nope, and nope, again we don't have any food Jen, we have nothing not even like, lunch and dinner foods." I was worried, Kirby was probably going to wake up soon, and NOVA knows he eats a ton. Also Lily would be worried if we didn't have any baby food for Crystal. "We need to get some food before Kirby wakes up." I said. "My thoughts exactly!" Blade said, we both got up and ran to the garage. "I'll go to the markets in the west side of town, you go to the east." I said. Blade nodded and me and Blade drove out of the garage and out of the driveway. We need to check out all the markets, strangely none of them seemed to open until 11am, though sometimes they do open up at like, eight. I just have to hope at least one of them will be open right now, and that Kirby will not wake up for a bit.

**Meta Knight's POV**

I was taking a daily stroll around the mansion right now, we just moved in not too long ago and I still needed to memorize my surroundings. First off there was my room, Dark's room, Galacta's room, which had pictures of Joann, our goddess, in it, he always creeped me out with those. Anyways there was also Fumu and Bun's room, Kirby's room, Lily and Richard's room, Crystals room, Jackson's room, Henrietta's, Gino's, Sage Dee's, Nightmare's, 02's, Shadows, and Magolor's with Landia, I'm surprised he got Landia to trust him enough to share a room with him, also all the normal rooms like a kitchen and things like that. There were two rooms we were not allowed to enter, one is some kind of computer room, I was in there once, before something or someone threw me out. The second room was an empty bed room, it was said that someone would appear in there sometime, but no one knew when. Everyone other then Kirby seemed to be awake, but they all looked unhappy. Like me they must be hungry, but seeing as Lily is the best cook out of all of us, and by best I really mean the only cook that wouldn't make some monstrosity that could burn down this house like a demon beast on crack. But she doesn't wake up until like, ten at the very least, we had to wait another hour, of course that never stopped Kirby from eating the raw produce. When I got down to the dining room I saw Sage Dee and Shadows talking, drinking some tea. I normally join them, better than staying with the other crazy ones we live with. "Hey Meta, we ran out of food." Sage Dee said as I sat down. "Well that's not good." I said. "Yeah, I think everyone can wait until around the time Lily wakes up, but if Kirby wakes up we are all royally screwed. Jen and Blade went off to try and get some food, but the markets are most likely closed by now. What should we do?" I sighed as I heard Dededee clobbering Escargoon yet again. "Jen and Blade should have to covered. I bet by right now they have already found an open market."

**Jen's POV**

I can't find a single freaking market that is open, why are they all closed until 11am anyways!? Well I hope Blade found something.

**Blade's POV**

Well I looked everywhere around this town's east side, and I found nothing. I'm not really intent on taking off my armor and looking like a homeless woman so we can get some food for the house, but if I have to I totally will. Or maybe just go door to door saying I am a starving artist minus the artist part. But either way we need food before ten and I am getting rather desperate for it.

**Meta Knight's POV**

"Well knowing my luck Murphy's law is going to jinx me now, but hopefully it will not." I said as I got some tea and sat down with the other two. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CHOCLATE MILK!?" I heard Henrietta shout, this was not going to be good.

**Henrietta's POV**

I have no idea what moronic lama thought it would be good to drink my chocolate milk, but let me tell you I will make sure to head butt their lord until he is nothing but gravy! I walked out of my room, which I had a built in cooling device everyone calls a fridge, I call it a Pringles hot tub machine of pancakes. It held my chocolate milk, and now I was ready to find out what happened to it and turn these lamas's lord into gravy! I looked as everyone was looking at me, I think they were scared, but I had no problem with them. I jumped down and landed next to Gino. "Who in the right mind of scarifies thought they could drink my milk?" Everyone pointed at Dededee. Of course that fat reptile stole my chocolate milk. "You stole my milk huh?" I saw Dededee sacredly nodded his head. "Well I have one thing to say to you." I took in a deep dramatic inhale. "You will not mess with the waffle lord!" I pulled out a rubber chicken and started hitting him.

**Lily's POV**

Well I guess this is just the new way to wake me up, shout wicked loud and maybe the girl who actually cooks will wake up faster. Well I should be used to it by now so I'm not really annoyed with them. I need to check up on Crystal anyways, Richard was off at work, like Jackson is. The others that work go to work at around 11. When I walked into Crystal's room she was still sleeping. I picked her up and walked out of the room, I normally took her wherever I go. "Hey guys." I said as I walked downstairs. Dededee was crying in the corner and Henrietta was giving him the death glare, what did he do this time? He looked up to see me, which made him cry even harder. I felt kind of guilty, I did lose my temper before, but in all honesty he asked for it. "So who is ready for breakfast?" I asked. Everyone cheered and ran into the dining room. I walked into the kitchen to find out something horrible, we had no food. None in the fridge none in the pantry none in the cabinets, we had no food. Well how was I going to make breakfast with no food? I continued to search every part of the kitchen. Still unsuccessful, I was getting worried, how long would the others wait for until they knew something was up? "Oh no, ohhhhhh no, shit." I said. "Shit!" I heard, I turned around to see Crystal was smiling, she was awake. "Shit!" She shouted. "What!? No Crystal no no no that's not a good word no." I shook my head and gestured to her it was a bad word. When Crystal stopped saying that word I had to slap myself, what would I say to Richard when he wants to know what's the first word our daughter said was?

**Jen's POV**

Blade told me that none of her markets were open, none of mine where either, well, we are screwed royally! I turned around and started driving home, Blade just texted me saying she was trying to pass off as a starving artist so I just hope she can find us some food. As I drove back home I saw one place was opening, it looked like a market so I pulled over next to it. I got out of my car to see two men were opening the place. "Hey uh, is this place a market?" I asked. They both looked at each other and grinned. "Why yes it is actually." The first man said. "What do you need girl?" The second one asked. Boy where they friendly. "I need some food, I mean this IS a market after all." The two looked at each other again, I wonder what they are thinking about. "Okay then, follow us." The two guided me into the building.

*Jen walks past a sign, from what she saw it said market, but she didn't read the word black in front of it.*

**Lily's POV**

I don't think the others can wait much more, and I searched every part of this kitchen, twice, five times even. I still found nothing. I was more than a little worried when Jen and Blade ran in, but thankfully they actually had food. "Oh thank god for you guys." I said as they put away all the food they got. I began to cook as I got everything I needed. "Hey Jen, where did you get this stuff?" I asked as I pulled out some salt, something about it was kind of off though. "I dunno, it was just some market these two nice guys opened, that salt was quite expensive though. I have no idea why they wanted so much but heck I'm just glad we got it before the others went crazy." "Amen." I said as I continued to cook the food. Once I was done I brought it out for everyone and went back into the kitchen to feed Crystal.

**Sage Dee's POV**

"Hey does anyone else think something is up with these eggs?" I asked as everyone was wolfing down their food. "No not really, it's good as always that's all that matters." Shadows said as he finished his plate. I ate it as well, but after eating it I felt kind of off place. I can't exactly say what's wrong, but judging by the fact that the others were freaking out and yelling about seeing random things I couldn't see I guess that something was put into the eggs, great and now Henrietta is flying that damned lor around the room while Magolor is screaming about a pink polar bear who is juggling Dededee's. Yup, Lily definitely put something in those eggs.

**Lily's POV**

That could not have been salt, it looked kind of off, and now everything I am seeing is totally off, for starters I know for a fact I am carrying Crystal, not some crying ketchup bottle. Henrietta could not have been flying some giant marshmallow, and Dededee was not hitting Escargoon with a hammer made out of rainbows. "Jen are you sure that was salt?" I asked as I walked up to some strange object. "I think it was, I'm not too sure now though, Lily you might want to stop talking to that flag pole people will look at you funny." "Hey I am NOT a flag pole!" Nightmare said. "What kind of market did you go to?" I asked. "A market, market Lily. Though I found it funny that the guys were trying to sell me some weeds, and the fact that the salt came in packets and not in those little shakers is also kind of odd, I mean why not in a whole bag and not a little zip lock bag?" Though Jen didn't seem to get it I realized something, this was not salt, Jen must have unknowingly gone to a black market, the place that they sell drugs and other illegal things. "This is going to be fun." I said sarcastically as I watched everyone screaming about things they could see that others couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

The daily life of the insane Mirror Warriors

Disclaimer- I do not own Kirby, anything else mentioned *Fix it Felix Jr.). I only own my OC's

Summary- Everyone in my main fan fiction (and my Q/A) live together. Find out how crazy their lives are while they do normal everyday things in this hopefully funny and random spin off!

Chapter 2- Finding a better job

**Richard's POV**

"Okay then babe, see you when I get home." I said as I hung up, as usual the mansion was undergoing insanity attacks. I had to laugh when Lily told me the first word our daughter learned was shit, but in the end it will most likely stab us in the back somehow. Either way I need to get back to my work, cubicle work, yeah nothing better, just your average job. Okay so maybe the printer might randomly explode confetti while the computer shows that peanut jelly banana thing while rick roll blasts out of the speakers, but compared to what happens back home this is quite tame when it comes to random insanity. I should probably call Jackson I forgot I was going to recently.

**Jackson's POV**

Honestly this job is horrible, worse than a freaking MC Donald's job. Same pay almost and all I do is stable papers all day, I don't even know what the hell they are, for all I know one of them could have very well said "hey you idiot, you're wasting your time and supposed life here". The boss was also a sarcastic a hole, reminds me of myself but he is like me times a thousand bad days. He really should go on a cute puppy or kitty website sometime, and then he might get a soul. Either way my phone is ringing so I hope the boss won't have another spaz attack when I pick it up to find out I have to leave thanks to the mansion exploding again thanks to Henrietta flying the lor in it or something. "Richard? Oh hey what's going on? Have you heard from Lily or anyone?" "Yeah, the mansion is somewhat ruined thanks to a misplacement of salt." "… Well anything can happen knowing the others. How's Crystal doing?" "The first word she learned was shit." "Huh? Like the word shit or it was a terrible word?" "As in the word shit, the first word she ever knew was the word shit." I tried not to laugh. "So how's your job?" Richard asked me. "I hate it this boss of mine is a psycho." "Huh, I think there might be some jobs around town, I'll have Lily look for you." "Okay then, thanks." I hung up

**Lily's POV**

"Okay, I'll find out what I can do Richie, bye." I hung up my cell phone. It was bad enough what with having to convince the others to try and repair the entire north side of the mansion, but now I have to go find jobs for Jackson. I walked out of the house to see everyone was doing an alright job at rebuilding the north wall. "Hey guys I have to go out to the town for a bit, keep going with the repair job okay?" The others said okay and I got Crystal seated in the back. I know of a few jobs Jackson might like in the town.

**Gino's POV**

We were doing a good job at repairing the wall I thought. Well really Kirby ate a hammer and then pulled off a Fix It Felix Jr. on us. Dededee decided to try and match his rival and build the wall as well, all he seemed to do in reality was break the nonliving hell out of the wall. Landia seemed to just have fun trying to hit Magolor with a sledge hammer. "I AM NOT A WHACK A MOLE HENRIETTA!" I heard Shadows shout, I turned to see Henrietta trying to do the same thing to Shadows. "Come back here you running nail!" She shouted as she ran by me. I can't tell if the eggs are still effecting her, or if that's just her being herself. Meta and Dark where also competing to see who could build the most out of the wall, but in the end they just where sword fighting each other. Bun must have annoyed Fumu, because she was chasing him wielding two hammers, what did he do this time? Marx was crying seeing has he had no arms he couldn't help us, 02 was trying to cheer him up though. Oh great, and now both Kirby and Dededee have turned this whole wall fixing into the Fix It Felix Jr. game! This is going to be a long project to complete.

**Lily's POV**

The first job I have to go to would be the construction site, I know they demolish buildings as well so this could be the dream job for Jackson, something with a lot of explosions. I pulled up and got Crystal out of the back seat. I got a few curious looks from the works as I walked up to what I thought was the boss. "Hello, can I help you?" He asked as I walked up, also giving me a confused look, why are they so confused with me? "Yes, I was wondering if you have a job that's free." "Yes we have a few actually." "What kind of jobs? Anything to do with demolition?" "We have a job offering there yes, are you the one to take this job?" "No, I have a friend who might want to work here that's all." "Okay then, send your friend here and well interview them, hey wait a second is that baby yours? Or your moms?" "Oh? Right, this baby, she mine. I don't really think I have a mom." I said out loud as a side note. I guess Joann might count as my mom, seeing as she created me. "This baby is yours? I know it's not my business to ask but how did you get her?" "Oh, I got my baby because of a dare." The guys jaw dropped and he stared at me, I realized how odd that sounded right after I said it. "Well either way I'll get my friend to come here soon, bye." I walked out to my car. That was not at all awkward *sarcasm*. I drove home to see Kirby and Dededee were fighting ON the north wall, Meta and Dark were also fighting, but on the roof. Bun was being chased by Fumu while Magolor was on fire, Landia beating the crap out of him, Henrietta and Shadows where jousting on pigs somehow, Marx looked like he was on a blind rage as he spun around rapidly with a hammer in his mouth, 02 was keeping her distance from him, and Jen was smashing Nightmare with a hammer. Sage Dee and Galacta seem to be the only ones who were not fighting someone. This day just keeps on getting better and better, when Richard gets home the first thing I am going to do is take a nice, week long nap


	3. Holiday cheer part 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Kirby!

A/N- So everyone is getting all festive and such, why not throw my hat into the ring? There will be other parodies and such later on this month

* * *

Chapter 3- Holiday cheer!

"Okay Crystal, time for bed!" Lily said as she put Crystal into her cradle, Crystal was looking at Lily, with a look that implied she wanted something. "Huh? Oh, you want a story before you go to bed?" Crystal nodded her head. "Okay, sure." Lily sat down next to Crystal's cradle. "It was the night before Christmas, and all through the so called house, not a creature was stirring, except for Storo the Mouse." "Hey, hope you don't mind but we needed some food." Storo said as he walked by the room. "The smelly old socks were hung by the chimney with care. But soon we did realize King Dededee was there! The King checked to see if everyone was in their bed, so his mean pranks could happen in his head." "ARGH WHY DO THE STOCKINGS SMELL SO BAD!?" Dededee shouted. "With Jackson bringing the tree and everyone shouting in glee, the tree will look beautiful, you'll see." "DEDEDEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Jackson shouted. "With a shout, a holler, a roar of disgust, everyone soon did realize, Dededee is to be mistrust. The tree the tree! Papa did shout. There is a lot of trouble about. I listened in and I did hear, that several of our friends did shed a tear. Dededee you're as a good as dead! Jackson shouted. Followed by Dededee's screams, Dededee had cut down the tree, it seems. On Richard and Jackson, Gino and Escargoon! With Fumu, Bun and Magolor (who is a loon)! The others chased Dededee with the purist of rage, from Kirby to Meta Knight even our local Sage! Dededee started to run for his life, with the others saying mean things like you shall never have a wife! Dededee ran into the forbidden room but flew out with great force, with Joann walking out looking mad (of course.) With that she walked over and said out loud, Marry Christmas to all! Dededee I shall have your life!" Lily looked to see Crystal was sleep, she kissed her good night and walked down to see that the tree was indeed wrecked, and Joann was being the crap out of Dededee. "How did this happen?" Richard asked, he was sitting on a couch. "I have no idea." Lily sat down next to him and began to take a nap.


	4. Holiday Cheer part 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Kirby, just my OC's

A/N- This is our second Christmas themed chapter, parody of the Christmas Carrol, I mite make some more, if I have any ideas to anyways

* * *

Chapter 4- Dededee's lack of joy (Christmas short)

It was Christmas time at the castle and everyone was acting all festive, other than Dededee. The thing is that Dededee did not understand this holiday. To Dededee it's just another useless holiday in which everyone is stupidly nice to each other, even people such as Meta Knight was unbearably nice to everyone else.

Normally Meta Knight showed little to know emotion.

It didn't matter to him though. He still told Escargoon that he was working that day.

"But sir it is Christmas, I need to spend this joyous holiday with my mommy."

"Ah humbug, that holiday is useless regardless." He told his servant. He found no reason to give to anyone when this holiday was not around, so why should he now

Escargoon was annoyed he could tell, but respected the Kings decision.

"Okay then your royal stubbornness, I will be here tomorrow." Escargoon said miserably as he walked off.

When it was late Dededee went off to bed. When he was sleeping however a lamp in his room fell to the floor. He opened the curtains to see a ghost looking straight at him.

"Dededee!" It shouted at him in a ghostly tone. He shouted and fell out of his bed, the ghost laughed.

"Don't harm me spirit I swear I didn't do nothing!" He shouted, the ghost laughed harder, which scared him even more.

"Wow Dededee you DO scare easily, I'm not here to harm you, not me anyways, shamefully." Dededee looked up.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past." "Jackson is that you?" "… Maybe." "Are you?" "Come on we need to go on an adventure that might teach you a lesson though I highly doubt it." "Wait what?" "Adventure!" Jackson said as he floated up. "What!?" "ADVENTURE!" Jackson shouted as he flew down and tackled Dededee.

"Whoa where are we?" Dededee asked. "No idea you tell me, I'm not the one this adventure is supposed to effect." "Hey that was me when I was a kid." "Yes, and look, you are getting made fun of, was that normal to you?"

"Shouldn't you know? I mean in the story this is ripping-"

"HEY! We do not give away such obvious parodies here Dededee! And so what, just because I am the ghost to Christmas past doesn't mean I know everything. Hey look they are all being taken away by their parents, where are yours?" "They never cared about me all that much, I never got to celebrate this fake holiday."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Jackson smacked Dededee with a Christmas ham. He smacked him so hard that Dededee returned to his room.

"There will be two lovely ladies that will do the rest of this tale for me. See you later King crazy!" Jackson said as he disappeared.

Dededee waited for a whole hour, but nothing happened. When he decided that Jackson lied and went back to sleep he heard someone short.

"I'M HERE!"

He opened his eyes and got up. "You could have come here a bit earlier you know." "Sorry, I just took a wrong turn… several, wrong turns… spirit highways you know?" "No, I don't know." He said. He looked to see that this so called ghost was Lily.

She was dressed up in a short Christmas dress with candy cane ear rings and red and white striped heels with knee socks that had Christmas trees on them.

"Ha, cute look Lily." Lily frowned. "I'm the ghost of Christmas present Dededee." "Yeah sure whatever, what are you here for?" "Well, I'm here to show you the joys of Christmas." "Ah humbug." "… Hamburger? Well, I'm not hungry right now, but know that you mention it… we could make a hamburger stop if you wanna. Come on let's go." Lily opened the door and literally tried to drag Dededee out of the room.

When she got his fat ass out Dededee noticed it was day time. "How the-" "Time has fast forwarded a little, but no one other than me can see you, or hear you, touch yeah you know what I mean your invisible." Lily said as they walked down into the town.

"Why are we here?" Dededee asked.

"Um, well, when I thought about Christmas I was thinking about giving to people, like shopping to get the said gifts!" Lily said cheerfully with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah of course the first thing you thought of was shopping."

"Hey I'm not that bad, come on I was just joking anyways. I came here to show you the people who are joyously singing and dancing around. They are excited about it being Christmas." "Ah humbug." "We'll get burgers eventually Dededee be patient." Lily said as she gilded Dededee to the outskirts of the town.

"What is this?" He asked.

"This is Escargoon's mother's house. But Escargoon looks upset, could you possibly guess why?" Dededee thought about this for a moment, then finally responded with, "NOPE!" Lily looked at him, highly disappointed in him. "You did not allow him to spend the whole day with his mother maybe?" Dededee frowned. "He would have liked this day off, this is the one day he could spend some time with the lady he loves most. Well, come on we should get going now." Lily teleported Dededee back into his room.

"Oh by the way the final ghost is coming somewhat soon and you would want to eat this to make yourself fell better before this ghost makes you die from the inside out. Good luck!" Lily gave Dededee a hamburger and then flew out of the window.

Once Dededee was done eating he fell back asleep, but when he woke up he saw something that frightened him. There was a figure sitting next to him, katana in hand and a scythe on its back.

"Who, who are you!?" Dededee shouted in fear. The figure grabbed his hand and then teleported to a graveyard. The figure dragged Dededee until it tossed him to a grave, it read Dededee, he was the grouch on Christmas.

"What do you want from me ghost?" Dededee asked. The figure shook its head then said. "Are you serious Dededee?"

"Wait a second, Joann?"

"Yes wasn't it obvious? Grim reapers do NOT have katanas, just this scythe that I didn't wanna use. Now then you see this grave? Well, it's your grandfathers, I was too lazy to bring us to the future. But as you can see he was as much as a grouch as you are. Now if you don't change your ways well," Joann brandished her katana, with an evil smile on her face, but then stopped and had somewhat of a sheepish expression as she said, "You will probably, still have, a grave, but it would say something nicer on it, probably… You get what I am saying?"

"Yes, I magically understand and become nice." "Yes or else I will kill you!" "What!?" "What? I didn't say anything, now come on, go give Escargoon the day off he deserves!" Joann said as she teleported Dededee back to his room, it was just morning.

As if by some kind of motivation or magic Dededee felt happy, for once he actually felt happy. He gave Escargoon the day off and even let his Waddle Dee's celebrate the time of year. He was nice like everyone else.

"That was a horrible improve story." Dededee said as Kirby sat down, everyone (now including Joann and Edge) was roasting marshmallows around a big fire that Jackson and Shadows created.

"Come on Dededee you might as well try to be like the rest of us." Kirby said as he sat down.

"Why should I? Your right it's a load of humbug!"

"Aw darn it, now I REALLY want a cheese burger!" Lily said.

"You want a tome stone Dededee?" Joann said in a very creepy manner as she sat down behind Dededee and put Her katana right over his neck. "uhhhhhhh…" Dededee then broke out into singing Christmas carols. Everyone else started to laugh as he continued singing songs as Joann sat down next to him, with an evil smile and a katana still in hand.

* * *

A/N- The anti Christmas prick Dededee is! Will he ever be accepted by the others?


	5. Mother's day

The daily life of the insane Mirror Warriors

Summary- Everyone in my main fan fiction (and my Q/A) live together. Find out how crazy their lives are while they do normal everyday things in this hopefully funny and random spin off!

A/N- Happy mother's day everyone, expect a new story coming out today, and another chapter to an older fan fic

* * *

Chapter 5- Mother's day

**Cecil's POV**

"Hey Crystal I wanted to talk to you about something." I said as I walked into Crystal's room.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, did you know today is mother's day?"

"What's that?"

"You mean you didn't even know?"

"Nope, but it sounds important, so what is it?"

"It's a day in which we celebrate and thank the mothers who have birth to us and who've taken care of us our whole life."

"Oh wow that is important!"

"I agree, but I have a bit of a problem that you now also have, I don't have a mother's day gift."

"We buy gifts?"

"Yes and really nice ones to. I just don't know what to get my moms."

"Now that you mention it, I don't know what to get my mommy either."

"I was afraid you would say that."

"Well, we should go find out, you know, ask them."

"No we can't the gift is supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh no now I have no idea how we can find out."

"Well, we can't ask our mothers, maybe we can ask your father?"

"Maybe, come on let's go ask."

**Richard's POV**

"I think I forgot to tell Crystal about mother's day." I said while me and Lily where watching TV, talking about said subject.

"That's alright, I really don't need Crystal to go get me a gift, as long as she's around and happy that's a gift enough for me."

"Would Cecil have to get both of us gifts?" Jen asked Joann, they were watching TV with us.

"I think so, it's mother's day after all."

"I thought it might have just been birth mother's day or something."

"I don't think so, I think it's just mother day, mother's day you know?"

"Hey daddy, can I speck with you?" I looked to see Crystal was at the door.

"Sure." I got up and walked out of the room with her, she apparently was hanging out with Cecil.

"Daddy, what would mommy and Cecil's mommies want for mother's day?" I grinned, so I did tell her and did not forget.

"Well mommy likes flowers, and chocolate." I had to almost face palm myself about how cheesy this was, but to be honest Lily does really like both these things.

"Also, Auntie Joann likes anything that can keep her entertained while Auntie Jen likes pretty much everything Auntie Joann does, though of course there are a few differences, like she likes make up and more girlish stuff while Auntie Joann likes more tom-boyish things."

"Okay, thanks Daddy."

"Oh by the way we are going to the Cheesecake Warehouse later on, if you two are a bit later you can always meet us there."

"Okay thanks daddy."

"Hold on, you are going to need some money." I handed the two kids my wallet.

"Try not to spend it all okay?"

"Sure thing, thanks daddy." The two walked off.

"What did Crystal want?" Lily asked as I sat back down, she held onto my left arm and snuggled it, she normally lies partially on me when we are settled down.

"Oh, she just wanted to know what we are doing for dinner that's all."

"Oh alright." I looked to see Joann was giving me a disbelieving look. I smiled and winked, which only made her laugh a little, though she disguised it as a few little coughs.

**Crystal's POV**

"So getting something for my mommy will be simple, though I'm not sure what do get your mommies." I said as a butler was driving us to a flower shop.

"I'm not sure either. Personally there is a lot of things that could entertain people."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Huh, what could we do…"

**3****rd**** Person Narrative**

Over the next few hours Crystal and Cecil ran about, getting this and that for their mother's.

"Are you sure about this?" Crystal asked as Cecil gave a store owner the money he needed to pay.

"Of course, after all your father said to spend all the money right?"

"I think so."

"I think this is going to be the best mother's day ever!"

Later on in the night Richard and the other three went to the Cheesecake warehouse.

"Hello, how many people are in your party?"

"Six, the other two will be here shortly."

"Okay, under what name should I put this under?"

"Richard Gallo."

"Huh? But mister Gallo, you already have a table waiting for right now."

"I do?"

"Yes, you have a reservation remember?"

"Uh, sure let's go with that." The four followed a waiter over to the table to see Cecil and Crystal were sitting there.

"Hey you two I didn't know you bought reservations." Lily was astonished when she said this.

"Well we didn't want you guys to wait an hour before we can celebrate mother's day." Cecil said.

The four sat down, one family sat on one side and the other family sat on the other side.

"So, you mommies ready for your gifts?" Crystal asked.

"You really didn't have to Crystal honey."

"No mommy I didn't, but I wanted to." She took out a nice bouquet of flowers and a big chocolate box.

"Oh wow thanks. More flowers and chocolates."

"I got the best chocolate maker from around town to make a special bow just for you."

" Oh wow thanks a bunch." Lily beamed as she put the flowers on the table.

"It makes the table look prettier."

"Well said." Joann laughed as she said this.

"Oh hey, mom, and mom, you two ready for yours as well?"

"Sure Cecil, lay it on us."

"Okay then, hit it boys!" At that a disco ball descended from the ceiling and a conga line of dancing guys came out.

Joann and Jen were laughing so hard they were crying.

"Oh yeah by the way." Cecil gave Jen a little portable make up holder and gave Joann a new guitar.

"I hope you like these."

"Oh wow thanks, was the disco ball and conga line especially for us?"

"Well, no, we got them to come here before we decided to get you those instead."

"So, did you spend all the money?" Richard leaned over to whisper to Crystal.

She nodded her head.

He frowned.

"I told you not to spend my whole wallet."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, whoops!" Richard sighed.

"Well that's no problem, this day well certainly stay with us for a long time, and it IS the thought and memory that counts." Richard laughed, he just realized how bewildered the rest of the customers looked about the conga line.


End file.
